User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- I <3 chocolate!! ok, can you do that with my user page? BTW do u have a PS3?}} }} wait do you have a online ID? }} Yum i luv cookies! }} CARAMEL & CINNAMON ROLLS! }} }} YOU NEVAH ANSWERED MEH!!! }} MAHSIMS PC HALP }} }} }} }} Mah old PC let meh take pics through Print Screen.... }} }} }} }} }} Help got banned forever and theres this new user here, they both have teh same profile picture. I dunno if its a coincedence that they both have it or they're are the same person.}} MOOOOOOOdz *attacks Rick Rolls with Enemy Birds* Moods and if you want to see meh star just look at my userpage!!!}} How long Dear blanky can you plz tell me when you have finished my banner ad thingy and can you help me with pics for the story (eg. Summer watering flowers, Butter going mad etc etc) Thanks Mysims 18:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Mah Flackin' OC's }} I'm making a banner for sumthin, and I can't complete it until then. Um, sorry, but I have more peoplez I need. Kurt.png *'Eyes.' Luis's. *'Hair style and color.Um, it's short, and it looks... acually, just use Chaz's hair. Brown. *'''Skin color, white *'Mouth.' Ray's *'Outfit description.' THIS: *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' None. :O *'Accessories.' None. *'Background.' Transparent. Mood is shakefist. Matt.png *'Eyes.' Um, Luis's *'Hair style and color.' Dentface's new hair. *'Skin color', tan. *'Mouth.' travis's *'Outfit description.' Ray's. *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' None. *'Accessories.' None. *'Background.' Transparent, mood is taunt. Okay, again, I'm REALLY sorry about overloading you with requests, but PLEASE!! Have them all done by the end of today. AWESOME!!! I'M LISTENING TO THE RADIO AND AIRPLANES BY B.O.B. JUST CAME ON!!!! }} *Attacks Rick Rolls with Bad Drawings of Appa* Congratulations Stuffz. Let your conscience be your guide!!! If they had put Ema in Episode 5, they would've had nearly everyone from 3 except for Lance, Emano, and Lauren, all of which I wouldn't think would come back. Anyways... I need to think of a game to get next month! Other than any of teh other Ace Attourney games, do you have any suggestions? Though, I've already got too many I wanna get. Oh, and the newest issue of Boy's Life was talkin' about MySims SkyHeroes! It said teh game was rated E10+. o.o}} Cuz my Gamecube controller broke... }} }} i c wut u did thar}} Good drawing? Hello, my name is Shirley, how may I help you today? }} }} ... kidding.}} }} }} ... Maybe you could put, like, a leafy print or somethin' in the background...?}} }} }} }} }} Happy birthday! What's a birthday without cake.}} HappyHannukah Birthday! }} Ah'm Wishin' ya a Happier B-Day Den Da 1 Dat wuz Wished Above! HAPPEH BIRTHDAY 2 YOU, HAPPEH BIRTHDAY 2 YOU, HAPPEH BIRTHDAY DEAR BLANKEH, HAPPEH BIRTHDAY 2 U. R ya 1? R ya 2? R ya 3- Ah'm tired o' countin'. Here's yar cake. Sorreh, I couldn't get chocolate: O' and here's some moar smiliehs: Wut did ya get on dis fine day- Like present wise?}} }} }} Happy Day of Birth, Miss Blanket Lady }} }} I have a message I was told to deliver you from Agent Walker on Some Pressing Matter Involving a New Evil Movement, Known as ... EsmaCorp }} Lazyness over moi }} }} }} Have A Sweet Birthday. }} I call it teh campfire song song. HAPPEH BIRHTDAY! *omnomnom* }} }} }} ......REDRUM.}} Since everyone else be saying it..... }}}} Also, I was thinking of putting "Now eat it before Dentface see it."}} I need a Hero to save me from this Monster because Lucy is Waking Up feeling Awake and Alive. yourself. HAPPY UGLY BIRTHDAY.}} }} I've been considering buying myself a life on Craig's List, but having trouble deciding because they're all such major improvements. And... You don't have to do dis, since it be your birthday, but... Could you make this even sides and what not...}}